


I Want You To Want Me

by cailures



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: The problem with Nadja and Laszlo's plan, is, first and foremost, that it's Nadja and Laszlo's plan.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: CAILURE EXCHANGE 2020





	I Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #11

"I was wrong about you," Nandor says, on the way back from the Theatre. Nadja and Laszlo have flown ahead as bats; Colin Robinson sits in silence in the front seat.

"What?" Guillermo asks, with more duty than interest. He is more tired than he has ever been before in his life, and his Mamá still needs a refrigerator. 

"I said, I was wrong about you. You are _not_ the unwanted chip. You are dangerous. I didn't realize it because of course I am also dangerous and your demeanor is not. But I always knew there was something different..."

Guillermo only vaguely pays attention to whatever Nandor rambles on about, caught on the first part: he's not unwanted. 

Just when he thought he was past this stupid, unhealthy, and outright childish longing for something and someone who's diametrically opposed to who and what and how he is. Shit.

*

The problem with Nadja and Laszlo's plan, is, first and foremost, that it's Nadja and Laszlo's plan. Guillermo is clear about that point, if nothing else. 

"Come now, Gizmo. It's a perfectly sensible solution with a millenia of precedent." 

"Is it?" Guillermo asks, acerbic. "Because I've never in my life heard of a single vampire and vampire hunter who were married!" 

Nandor looks away at the same time that Laszlo clears his throat. "The vampire hunters--" Nandor says at the same time that Laszlo says, "Things don't always end well." 

"But you could get past that!" Nadja says. "You're but a lone vampire hunter, marrying a vampire so other vampires won't kill you for killing them. You could get past it!" 

"We could," Nandor agrees. His smile is a somewhat more uncomfortable version of the horny grin from the witches' ritual. 

Guillermo mentally searches for a real reason--any real reason--to not do this. All he can come up with is, "Mi Mamá needs a place to live. If we're. If we. Uh." He stops, take a deep breath, lets it out. His name is Guillermo de la Cruz and he's going to sound like literally anything but an ex-familiar who is somehow still in love with his old master. No, he's going to sound in control. He's going to make demands. He is a vampire hunter. 

Okay. Okay! Guillermo looks squarely at the three of them. Laszlo and Nadja lean in; Nandor waits patiently, looking for all the world like he lacks two brain cells to rub together. Bless. What is he even afraid of? 

"If we're getting married, mi Mamá--she's going to live here. With us. And you--all of you--are going to stop killing humans."

"What?" Nadja and Laszlo ask in unison, disgust and horror plain on their faces.

"What about humans who are bad?" Nandor asks.

"Outside the house." Guillermo pauses, thinks. " _And_ you have to make sure to dispose of the bodies properly so no one gets suspicious." The last thing he needs is la policia deciding to ask questions. 

"Very well," Nandor says.

Nadja and Laszlo are less enthused, but they were always going to be. It's as good as Guillermo can hope for. 

*

Five days later, Guillermo's Mamá is moved in to what was formerly the back parlor. Nadja didn't like having to give up her so-called lurking parlor, but he wasn't going to have her in the basement with Colin or, worse, in his old room where Laszlo tried to put her. 

In an hour, before the light of sunset is gone completely, he and Nandor will be wed in the garden. Guillermo feels a bit like a virgin on his wedding night, except he is not a virgin, he's a vampire hunter. Getting married to a vampire. The vampire who was his master for a decade! 

"I say, old chap," Laszlo says, clothes brush in hand, mid-stroke on brushing invisible dirt from Guillermo's wedding outfit. It's a gaudy charro suit from his cousin's mariachi days; he found it in the process of moving Mamá out of the old apartment. "If you had finery like this, I cannot fathom why you've been bumming about in clothes too boring for Colin Robinson."

Laszlo demanded to be the one to dress Guillermo, as the self-professed most fashion forward of the vampires. Guillermo only regrets it a little. "It's my cousin's."

"It does look a bit long in the leg for you," Laszlo says, and returns to brushing. "Never fear, old chap--we'll make it work."

Guillermo believes him, funnily enough. 

*

The original schedule for the wedding--the one that Guillermo said he wanted, when Nadja asked--was to have the ceremony in the formal library and the reception in the garden. Guillermo liked the idea of that: small, simple, not that many people there to witness whatever embarrassing things he may say to Nandor while under the influence of his feelings finally being returned and his wildest fantasies coming true. 

Nadja, however, had different plans. After the failed orgy, her mind was apparently set on hosting the event of the century, even if that event wasn't really hers to host at all. She insisted that Guillermo and Nandor not see each other, to boot. It's made the butterflies in his stomach turn into fat, annoying seagulls that scream over any other feeling that tries to exist. 

He can hear the people in the garden even before he steps outside. It feels a bit like walking in a dream, a stiff, badly fitting dream. There are chairs set up, and the garden is full. At the very back, the witches and werewolves. Colin Robinson and a couple humans who look like they could be from his work, and who look distinctly miserable. Jenna and the next door neighbors, and familiars--far more familiars than he ever thought to see before in one place with so few vampires present. 

His Mamá turns in her front row seat, smile beaming, and Guillermo knows there are tears running down his face as he realizes that his entire family is here.

All things considered, she took the vampire reveal surprisingly well. She crossed herself and said the Lord’s Prayer a dozen times, but did eventually come around to, "If you are happy, mijo." Guillermo has no idea what she told everyone else to get them here, all the way to Staten Island, but here they all are. So many of them, faces he hasn't seen in a decade or more and all here for him. His cousin's band, all of them in costume save his cousin, who is wearing one of their old merch shirts. They play; Guillermo walks down the aisle.

Guillermo looks down the aisle, too, the one place he's been avoiding looking. His heart's in his throat and the seagulls squawk awkwardly. 

There's an arch, a real wedding arch, and beneath it: Nandor. He's breathtakingly handsome in all white velvet, his cape embroidered with gold and it's ridiculous and it's perfect and Guillermo's going to do it. He's really going to do it. He's going to marry this airhead of a vampire and live here with him for a long, long time. 

*

Much, much later, when Guillermo is very drunk and Nandor is very sober and strong and everything Guillermo's ever wanted, Nandor carries Guillermo inside. It's romantic and he can't help but lavish in it, the broad chest and Nandor's strong hands as he talks.

One day, Guillermo will have to learn to listen more closely when Nandor talks. Not today, not when he feels so suffused with bliss and lassitude and growing desire. "Are you going to ravish me?"

"Oh yes," Nandor says, and his eyes are very dark even in the wash of the chandelier as he climbs the stairs.

"Are you hyponotizing me?" Guillermo asks, softer than he means. 

"No." Nandor kicks open the door to his own room, and everything is dark as he carries Guillermo inside. "I will never hypnotize you again, Guillermo." 

Oh. Guillermo can't help the grin, doesn't want to. Not with his husband. Not with Nandor. "Thanks." 

Nandor doesn't reply, only places Guillermo down, into his coffin. His surprisingly roomy coffin. Guillermo sits up, squinting in the dark. "Nandor--"

"I had a new coffin made," he says, and climbs in. Lays down, pulls Guillermo down as well, and when he speaks, Guillermo can feel Nandor's breath on his face. "I am going to share the dark gift with you, Guillermo."

"Master--" Guillermo says, involuntarily. 

"Husband," Nandor corrects, and kisses him.


End file.
